


Black sea

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Hermione catches a dangerous, but very charming criminal.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Black sea

**Author's Note:**

> Made at WTF-2019 for the WTF HP Crossover 2019 team.


End file.
